RoS Week 12 Update
Survivors, we're excited to announce that Rules of Survival has reached 100 million downloads worldwide! In just a short two months, RoS has topped the list of 48 countries, including the United States! There are now over 15 million daily active players and 20 million total female players. All of this has been possible thanks to the support of you amazing RoS Players! In return for all of your loyal support, after the update is complete, Rules of Survival will be launched globally! This version includes a huge, brand new map - the Fearless Fiord, along with new sea, land, and air combat options. In the new map, Survivors can pilot brand new vehicles such as the hovership, truck, and the hang glider. They can also experience new interactive ziplines and landmines scattered across the map. In addition, we have also prepared many new and interesting firearms to use on Fearless Fiord. We hope that these changes will give players an exciting and refreshing new gaming experience! #New Map - Fearless Fiord #* Added a brand new map - Fearless Fiord! This 64 square km map will include various new areas, including swamps, gardens, and mines, just to name a few. The new map will be automatically be downloaded in-game. While it is downloading, players can still play on the old map Ghillie Island. #* Added a 300-player Solo mode to the new map Fearless Fiord, as well as a 120-player Squad Mode. #* Some regions in Fearless Fiord will have randomly placed anti-personnel mines and anti-tank mines. Players will be able to see the trigger range of the mine on the ground. If a player enters the trigger range, the mine will explode and cause damage to the player and/or their vehicle. Players can check the location of these mines on the map. #* Added ziplines to some areas in Fearless Fiord. Players can use the zipline for easy, high-speed movement. #* Fearless Fiord will include the following new firearms: ACR, AN94, VECTOR, MP5, P90, QBU88, M110, SAIGA-12, and WRO. The following is a summary of each weapon and its characteristics. #* Assault Rifles: #** ACR: An Assault Rifle with similar characteristics as the AR15. #** AN94: A Russian small-caliber rifle with high-accuracy burst fire. This weapon supports both automatic and single-fire modes. Single-fire mode damage is second only to the AKM. #* SMGs: #** VECTOR: A classic American SMG with high stability, high fire rate and low damage. It has a small magazine, and as such relies on the Ext. mag attachment. #** MP5: A German classic SMG with a better base fire rate, stability, and destructive power than the MP7. #** P90: A Belgian-manufactured SMG that is balanced all-around and does not need many attachments to suit different types of combat. #* Sniper Rifles: #** QBU88: A semi-automatic sniper with higher damage but also higher recoil than the SVD. However, the recoil can be better controlled by attaching a grip. #** M110: Bolt-action sniper rifle that comes with a 4x scope. Does more headshot damage than the AWM. #* Shotguns: #** SAGAI12: Semi-automatic shotgun that can be equipped with muzzle and low-powered scope attachments to increase stability. #** WRO: A single-fire shotgun that does a lot of damage and has a longer range than the other shotguns. If equipped with a shotgun choke, will have good mid-range damage as well. The magazine only holds one bullet, so the weapon relies on the capacity of the bullet belt to make it better. #* Added the new weapon RPG to Fearless Fiord. #* Added a new SMG stock attachment to Fearless Fiord. #* Added a hang glider to the Fearless Fiord, which can hold up to 5 players for in-air travel. #* Added a new hovercraft vehicle to Fearless Fiord that can travel on both water and land. It can hold up to 5 players. #* Added a truck, a new land vehicle which can hold up to 6 players, to Fearless Fiord. It can hold up to 6 players #New Content #* Added a new gold coin arena. Here players will carry gold coins, and when they kill other players, they can collect their gold as well! After the maintenance, this function will first be available on the Europe server only with other servers to follow in days (subject to change). #* The Valentine's Day event has begun! Players can complete missions to earn rewards. During the event, in-game bandages have been turned into roses. #* Added a Valentine's Day love letter mode. Players can write down their innermost feelings on these letters and use them to confess. A confession could potentially be seen by other players, who can then leave behind a Love. #* Added an underwater breathing function. Players can go underwater in shallow water areas, which will then start to consume the oxygen bar. When the bar is empty, players will begin to take HP damage. #* Added water movement resistance features. When walking in the water, player movement speed will be reduced. Vehicles that are piloted in the water will also move slower due to resistance force. #* Added vehicle camo. #* Added a new login interface. #General Experience #* If a player logs out of the game while knocked out, the person who knocked them out will be awarded the kill. #* Optimized the vehicle seat switch interface. Players can now choose which seat place to sit on when entering a vehicle. #* Optimized in-game observation mode system logic. #* Optimized friends list search function. #* Increased the limit of players that can enter a custom room to 300. #* Enhanced repair client button display and functionality. #* Gameplay optimization #UI #* Optimized the store's background. #* Added a tab to the Advanced Supply interface that displays what items it included in the previous week. #* Added an "All Items" tab to the Items page of the Looks interface. #* Optimized the Looks Share page. Now it will also display special Looks, including backpacks. # Audio and Visual Effects #* Updated the Fearless Fiord Prep Zone music. #* Optimized the rendering of other players in the Prep Zone. Now, more players will be visible in the Prep Zone. #PC Version #* The PC version will now show when high frame rate mode is activated. The default setting is on all computers except for those with certain graphics cards. Players can also manually adjust frame rate. #* The PC version now has a limit on how many client windows can be simultaneously open. #Bug Fixes #* Fixed a bug on Ghillie Island where vehicles would refresh incorrectly.